Missing Moments
by Kaira77
Summary: Did they really fall asleep holding hands? Why were they skulking in the doorway at Shell cottage? And WHAT happened in The Chamber of Secrets? Ron and Hermione's missing moments from DH! Now complete and in the correct order!
1. The Burrow

**Hi there everyone. I just want to say thank you to you all for reading, reviewing and putting this story on alert, it makes my day opening my inbox in the morning! I am coming to the end of missing moments that have been suggested to me now, with one more planned after this one. However, if anyone has any other suggestions, please write them in a review, and I will see what I can come up with (although I won't promise to do all of them if there are loads more – but I don't think there are many more places that missing moments could be to be honest!).**

**Also, if you are reading this after I have reordered them (I'm intending to do that after I finish), this will be the first chapter, and thanks for opening my story; I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is what may have happened before Harry arrived at the burrow; Hermione was there for at least a few days (mentioned in chapter six 'The Ghoul in Pyjamas'), so how did it go? This is a little snippet of that inspired by Loralu.**

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm in a bit of a desperate situation right now, so I'll just get right to the point (sorry for any abruptness in this letter)._

_We know how bad things truly are right now, but the muggle world in which I am living at the moment does not. However, the direness of the situation is only thinly veiled by the excuses that the papers keep throwing out, explaining the death and destruction that is occurring all over the country. Even the muggles are getting scared; this can't be kept hidden for much longer._

_So, I wanted to ask you a favour. I was wondering if you could ask your parents if I could come and stay at your house now, rather than just before the wedding? You see, I'm planning on wiping my parents' memories of me and giving them new identities so that they aren't endangered by my friendship with Harry, or being the parents of a muggle born witch. This also means making them leave the country. I want to do this as soon as possible, so please reply quickly with your response. If I can come, I will floo to your house soon after receiving your owl._

_I am really looking forward to seeing you, I will need a friend._

_I hope you are well._

_Love,_

_Hermione x_

Ron had read the letter so many times that it was crumpled and worn, and he had sent a hurried reply as soon as he had received it, saying of course she could come. He couldn't believe she thought she had to ask. Pigwidgeon had left to deliver the letter yesterday evening; it was now the following morning. She could be here any minute, and he had to admit, he was feeling a little nervous.

His feelings for her had become extremely apparent to him in the weeks following the end of sixth year, even more so than they were before. What was the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well, true, but the fact that she was extremely vulnerable on her own with her muggle parents had meant he spent most of his time thinking and worrying about her.

He wondered how to be with her when she arrived. Recently, they had definitely been acting as slightly more than friends, but not enough to make where they stood obvious. For Ron, who knew absolutely nothing about women, this was a complete nightmare – and there was no way he was going to ask any of his brothers for advice. He had contemplated asking Ginny, but the smug glances she gave him whenever Hermione was mentioned indicated that she already knew all about it, and he didn't really want to know what Hermione had said about him to her. What if it was bad?

He supposed the best thing to do was to continue to act naturally, and maybe _attempt_ to flirt (another thing he knew nothing about). He would use how she acted as guidance; yes, he thought, that seemed the most sensible thing. He would make sure he was a good friend to her – she was probably going to be upset when she came. He hoped she wouldn't cry; he never knew what to do when girls cried.

Just then, the fireplace glowed green and Ron's heart leapt. A teary Hermione stepped out.

_Fantastic, _thought Ron with an inward groan, he was undoubtedly going to put his foot in it. He stood up to greet her. However, before he had even had time to say hello, she had flung her arms around his neck and was crying into his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her and awkwardly patted her in what he hoped was a sympathetic way.

'There there,' he stuttered, feeling utterly stupid, 'it's ok.'

'Oh, Ron!' She sniffed, 'it's horrible!'

'I know…'

After standing there for a while, listening to her sob and sniffle all over him, he said the only thing he could ever think to say in these situations.

'Erm… would you like a cup of tea?'

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 'Yes please.' She said weakly.

Ron bustled about the kitchen, fetching a mug and boiling water with his wand. He gave her the cup and sat at the table with her, watching as she wiped a few of the last stray tears off her red swollen face. He still thought she was stunning.

She gave him a watery smile as she met his gaze. He grinned shyly back.

'Thanks, Ron,' she said, clasping his hand on the table, 'I really appreciate this.'

'S'ok.' He said bashfully.

Just then, Fred, George and Ron's mother entered the kitchen, and Ron let go of Hermione's hand as quickly as if it had scalded him.

'Well well,' said Fred, 'Hermione's here!'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Added George, 'you can't just keep her all to yourself you know.'

'Bet you'd like to though, eh, Ronniekins?' said Fred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ron went scarlet.

'Come on boys, leave them alone! Hermione dear, are you alright?'

'Yes, Mrs Weasley,' said Hermione with a brave attempt at a grin, 'thanks so much for letting me stay here.'

'Oh, nonsense, dear!' replied his mum, 'and call me Molly!'

Hermione smiled at them all, 'Thanks,' she said, 'Um… if you don't mind, I think I'll just take my things upstairs.'

'Of course,' smiled his mum, 'You can use Charlie's old room.'

Hermione picked up a surprisingly tiny bag and began to walk up the stairs, and Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the barrage of teasing that was about to hit.

'Still not asked her out then, Wonwon?'

'Shut up.' Ron mumbled.

'Come on! You're a Weasley, we've always had a way with the opposite sex!' Said George.

'We all know you fancy her, mate, and she probably does too.' Added Fred

'Brilliant…' said Ron with sarcasm.

'Come on Ron, why don't you march on upstairs, run your hands through that gorgeous, bushy hair of hers and give her a big, wet, sno-.'

'Would you two shut up!' cried Ron, finally losing his temper.

'Alright Ron, there's no need for that!' Said George

'Well, I don't know what your problem is… we all know you enjoy a good snog…'

'Yeah, darling Lavlav kissed you like she was trying to taste what you'd had for breakfast…'

'And you looked like you were trying to wash her face… it must have been like sticking her head in a bucket.' Grinned George.

Ron had had enough. He stormed from the table and stomped up the stairs, blushing to the roots of his hair. He could hear them laughing at him from the kitchen. Those two drove him mental.

He walked up the burrow's rickety flights of stairs to the third floor. He hesitated on the landing before moving towards the door of Charlie's room. He needed to check if she was alright, she had just effectively lost her parents after all. He pushed open the door…

'I suppose I'm not sure how he feels about it, I mean… OH!' Hermione exclaimed as she saw Ron in the doorway, her face turning red quicker than a remembrall.

'Oh… I… erm… sorry…' mumbled Ron.

'No, no,' said Ginny, who was sitting on the bed with Hermione, her eyes sparkling, 'I was just leaving…' and she got up from the bed and swiftly left the room before either of them could protest.

Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds before inwardly pulling himself together and joining her on the bed.

'You ok?' He said softly, trying his best to remember that this was his best friend who he had known for seven years rather than the girl he had an all-consuming crush on.

'Yeah,' she said, sounding down but not near tears, 'I know it's for the best, it's just a big adjustment.'

'You'll see them again.' Said Ron encouragingly.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, putting his arm around her and giving her a squeeze. She leant her head on his shoulder happily, and he was amazed at his own confidence.

'Ron?' she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

'Hmm?'

'What do you want to be… you know… if we get through this?'

_Married to you_ he thought to himself, other than that, he hadn't thought about anything. The rest of his life seemed blocked by the huge obstacle of Lord Voldemort.

'Dunno…' he said, not meeting her gaze, 'How about you.'

'I'd like to go into healing,' she replied, 'or magical research, or become an author – of non-fiction of course… or…' she faded off into thought for a moment, and he realised how much he loved that far off expression that was just completely Hermione, '…I suppose I'm not sure either.'

She turned her face back to him and realised he was staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

'What?' she said, smiling.

'Nothing…' he mumbled, looking at the floor.

He rolled his eyes at his own awkwardness. He would have to get over this someday! He couldn't spend all the time he was around her blushing and not looking at her. That was it. He was going to be completely natural with her.

'I never said, but it's nice to see you Hermione, I missed you over the last few weeks.'

She looked surprised but pleased, and smiled at him, 'I've missed you too,' she replied, and he squeezed her arm again, looking at her affectionately.

'What now?' she said with mock exasperation.

Ron's attempt to be natural failed as he struggled to think of something to say…

_You look beautiful _– no, no that was far too full on for this stage in the relationship, no matter how true it was.

_You smell good_ – hmm – a little sleazy really…

_You have nice eyes_ – yes, that seemed appropriate – a small, innocent compliment.

'You have nice eyes.' He said, more boldly than he felt.

'I do?' she said, looking at him with a half-smile on her face.

'Yeah, I mean, they're all red and swollen at the moment, but…'

The half-smile fell from her face, 'are they?' she said, looking away from him.

'Well, your whole face goes red and swollen when you cry…'

He cursed himself… he had let his mouth run away with him, and apparently his compliment had been lost amongst his babbling.

'I mean… don't get me wrong…' he tried to recover, 'You look nice even when your face is red and blotchy and your nose runs from crying.'

'You see my nose run!'

_Damn,_ thought Ron, _this is going from bad to worse_.

'Only… only sometimes.'

She just looked at him in disbelief, and then looked towards the door as though contemplating leaving.

'Erm… I think I'll see what Ginny is up to…' she said awkwardly.

She got up from the bed and took a step towards the door, but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at it.

'Ron…' she said apprehensively… 'Are those… extendable ears?'

Ron's stomach felt like it had been filled with lead as he followed her gaze, and there, sure enough, poked through the gap at the bottom of the door were three extendable ears. They undoubtedly belonged to Fred, George and Ginny. He swore loudly ('Ron!' exclaimed Hermione) and stomped his way to the door, pulling the extendable ears with all his might. They twanged into his hand and he closed his eyes in mortification as he heard badly stifled chuckles coming from the landing.


	2. Ron's Room

**Hello and thank you for reading! Just a quick note, if there is some italicised text at the beginning of a chapter, it is usually straight from Deathly Hallows and I have used it as a background for the missing moment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Ron's Room**

'_I'm doing it! I'm doing -! Oh it's just you.' Said Ron in relief as Harry entered the room. Ron lay back down on the bed, which he had evidently just vacated. The room was as messy as it had been all week; the only change was that Hermione was now sitting in the far corner, her fluffy ginger cat Crookshanks at her feet, sorting books, some of which Harry recognised as his own, into two large piles._

* * *

Ron entered his room and lay on his bed, ignoring the fact that the place looked like it had just been ransacked by a niffler. He was sick of cleaning and his mother's never ending list of jobs. The Delacour's would _not_ be entering his bedroom. She was being even more neurotic than usual, and it was a massive pain in the…

His mutinous thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He jumped. However much he disagreed with her, his mum still terrified him when she was in a bad mood.

He scurried off his bed and attempted to look as if he was tidying his room.

'Yes?' He said in an overly-angelic voice.

'Ron, it's me!' came Hermione's voice. 'Can I come in?'

Ron sighed with relief, opened the door and smiled, ignoring Crookshanks, who had prowled in ahead of her and was now rubbing against Ron's ankles.

'Thought you were mum… I'm delighted that you're not.

His attempt at a compliment appeared to go unnoticed as Hermione looked disapprovingly around his room.

'I'm not surprised; your room looks like a troll has been living in it.'

'Oh, don't you start.' Ron said in a bored voice.

Hermione sighed and dragged a large suitcase into the room.

'What's that?' Asked Ron in shock. The way Hermione was pulling it made it look extremely heavy.

'It's…our…books' she gasped as she dragged along.

Ron stared in horror.

'You could help!' She snapped.

'Sorry!' Muttered Ron, 'But are you planning on starting your own portable library? Why the hell do you need so many books?'

'I'm trying to decide which ones we should take with us. I need to go through them all. I thought you could help.'

Ron pulled a face but Hermione was now taking books out of the case and barricading herself into the corner with walls of literature, so didn't notice.

'Well, _Hogwarts, a History_ is always useful… I know that's in here somewhere,' she muttered to herself. 'Do you think we'll need _An Analogy of Arithmancy_?'

Ron had lapsed into a mystical daydream involving Hermione visiting him in a short skirt holding a large tray of food, instead of half of Merlin's book case, and wasn't really concentrating.

'There would be apple pie…' He said wistfully, with a dopey grin on his face.

'What?' Said Hermione, with slightly irritated confusion.

'What?' Said Ron, coming to his senses.

'Oh never mind!' Snapped Hermione, 'You don't read anyway!'

Well, that wasn't strictly true, thought Ron wryly; he was halfway through a very useful book at the moment. In fact he might take some of its advice. He stared at the piles and piles of books and groaned a little inwardly as he remembered one of the hints in _Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches_; _'be interested in her, women love to talk about themselves and their hobbies!'_ Why did Hermione's hobby have to be reading? Couldn't it be Quidditch? Or chess? Or _food_?

He picked up a book of the top of the pile, and blushed. Typical. Of all the hundreds of books he could have picked up he chose '_Who Needs Him Anyway? A Must-Have Guide for the Single Witch.'_

He threw that book aside with a little more exuberance than was necessary, thinking uncomfortable subjects would arise if he asked her about that particular book. Unfortunately, the book flew out of the open window, and Ron squirmed with embarrassment as he heard a dull thud from the garden. But Hermione was now flicking through '_Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'_ and didn't appear to notice.

He lay back on his bed, his desire to assist had now sufficiently subsided since that cringe-worthy moment, but he tried to engage her anyway.

'So Hermione, what's arithmancy like?'

'Oh it's wonderful!' Hermione looked ecstatic to be asked such a thrilling question. 'It explains all about the significance of numbers in magic, and how the strength of spells depend on the root calculation of the magical ability of the witch or wizard, which is estimated by the _Cotangentio _charm, which was discovered by the wizard Pythagoras…'

Ron instantly regretted his attempt at being interested, as arithmancy was clearly one of the most boring things on the planet, and he tuned out again. He began to daydream again, this time about snogging Hermione senseless.

He smiled longingly as Hermione droned on, but they were both interrupted by the door opening suddenly.

He jumped off his bed hurriedly and began to pick things off the floor.

'I'm doing it, I'm doing - ! Oh it's just you!' He said with relief as Harry entered the room, and Hermione finally stopped her lecture on the fascinating theories of Arithmantic equations.

Thank Merlin for that, thought Ron.


	3. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 3: Harry's Birthday**

"_I'll pack these for you," Hermione said brightly, taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three of them headed back upstairs. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron – " Ron's splutter was interrupted by the opening of a door on the first floor landing._

_It was Ginny. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but__Hermione__took him by the __elbow __and __tugged __him up the stairs._

* * *

Hermione pushed him unceremoniously into his bedroom, hoping she could keep him distracted long enough that he'd give the pair at least a little privacy. He had become highly overprotective when Harry and Ginny were going out last year, to the point of being downright annoying.

Ron sat grumpily on his bed.

'What was that all about?' He wondered aloud; Hermione could see the start of a faint angry flush climbing up the back of his neck, and thought she'd better diffuse this situation fast.

'I wanted you to help me pack!' She said quickly, and hurriedly grabbed some or Ron's clothes of the floor, smiling in what she hoped were an innocent way.

'I meant Harry and Ginny…' said Ron darkly.

'Oh come on, Ron, she probably just wanted to talk, they haven't had a proper conversation since he arrived.'

'Right…' Said Ron, although he didn't look convinced.

She continued to scurry about the room, picking up various items that Ron seemed to have thrown haphazardly around. She even came across a heavy gold chain under his bed with 'My Sweetheart' hanging from it. She smirked and grimaced at the same time, and thought it best to leave that little piece of history where it was.

As she unrelentingly picked clothes off the floor, she noticed a pink and gold book, half covered by a discarded sock. She read the part of the title that was showing. _Twelve fail safe ways to..._

'Ron?' She asked questioningly, 'What's this book?'

She knelt down to remove the sock and picked up the book, and then squealed when Ron bumped into her with enough force to almost knock her off her feet.

'Actually Hermione, I think I _will_ help you pack.' He said, stuttering slightly and wearing a nervous grin as he tried to grab the book off her.

'Ron, what is it?'

'Nothing, nothing! Shouldn't you see if my underpants are clean yet?'

'Let me see it!'

'No!'

'Please?'

'It's mine!'

Ron finally won the fight over the book, and hid it protectively under his jumper. Hermione sighed, and realized she had been defeated. She wasn't curious enough to draw her wand on him, and undoubtedly cause a fall out. There was a couple of seconds of victorious silence from Ron, but then -

'Hang on,' said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension, 'You said you'd almost finished packing…'

'Well I have, but I would still like some help…'

'And you talk to Ginny… a lot…'

'Well, yes, but…'

'And you dragged me up here just when she decided to 'talk' to Harry in her bedroom…'

'Ron, don't be so…'

But Ron was already gone. With surprising speed he flew out of the bedroom and jumped the stairs three at a time. She called after him, but he was now in I'm-protecting-my-little-sister-and-my-best-friend-is-going-to-die mode, and probably wouldn't have noticed if Fleur had been standing on the stairs in her underwear.

He kicked open the door to Ginny's room with more force than was really necessary and glared at the culprits, who had clearly just been kissing. From the look on Ron's face, thought Hermione, you would have thought he had never seen anything more sordid (which was hypocritical considering his and Lavender's behaviour last year). She was surprised Harry wasn't trembling with fear.

'Oh, sorry.' Ron said, although he didn't sound sorry at all.

'Ron!' Exclaimed Hermione in breathless exasperation, he really could be tactless sometimes. She felt sorry for the pair. It must be hard caring about someone so much in the middle of such a dangerous situation, worrying day and night and hardly being able to be together because to show any vulnerability was incredibly risky.

At least, that was the way Hermione viewed her own situation.


	4. The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

'_Come and dance,' he added abruptly to Hermione._

_She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up: they vanished together into the growing throng of the dance floor._

* * *

Ron walked quickly to the area of the dance floor that was furthest away from Krum, unaware that Hermione was struggling to keep up behind him.

'Honestly, Ron, there's no need to go so fast!' She panted, tripping slightly in her heels.

Ron stopped suddenly and turned towards her, frowning slightly. He stared at her confused face. He couldn't help being like this when Krum was around, (or even mentioned), it always resulted with him having this slightly nauseous and angry feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione looked at him and smiled; he instantly felt better. Krum wasn't around now, it was just him and her – he may as well make the most of it.

He cleared his throat nervously, it seemed he had been so intent on getting her away from Krum he had forgotten one very important detail, he was a useless dancer. He looked over at a couple near to him and decided to copy what they were doing, as Hermione seemed to be getting quite worried at his irresponsive attitude. Not to mention they were beginning to look quite stupid standing in the middle of the dance floor and not actually dancing.

He shot a glance at another dancing couple; they were wrapped almost indecently close and the guy's hands were all over the girl's… well, let's just say he and Hermione weren't quite there… _yet,_ and he made the sensible decision not to follow that particular example.

He put his hands on her waist insecurely; she giggled and put her hands around his neck. He thought it was going rather well and felt quite proud of himself. Then he just happened to glance downwards. From his height he was getting… er… quite a decent view and he came to appreciate that dress all the more. He smirked a little subconsciously.

'Ron!' said Hermione, loudly.

He was startled out of his reverie and felt himself go red.

'I… what? Sorry?'

'I was just asking what you thought of the decorations!' Said Hermione huffily, 'But if you'd rather ignore me and stare at your feet, then fine!'

Ron sighed with relief.

'They're great Hermione, you all did a really good job.'

Hermione grinned. Thank God he recovered from that one.

'So… Happy to see Vicky, then?' asked Ron, in a would-be-polite voice, but the way he spat Viktor's name seemed to make Hermione think differently. She frowned.

Ron immediately wished he could take the words back; it was clearly a perfect start for a fight. Why couldn't he just keep his fat mouth shut? _I just cant help myself, can I_?

'Yes, it's nice to catch up with him Ron, but as I've told you before, he's just a pen pal. And don't call him Vicky!'

'Fine…' mumbled Ron churlishly. That feeling was back again.

Was it possible to dance in awkward anger? Couldn't they go for a few musical minutes without fighting? _I could if Vicky wasn't here._

But Viktor wasn't here on the dance floor. So why was he being so grumpy?

'Sorry,' he mumbled at her.

'That's OK,' said Hermione happily. Ron felt slightly shocked. That one word had saved the mood? Usually they would have bickered all night, they must be growing up – it was a scary thought.

'Thanks for asking me to dance, Ron' Hermione said brightly after a few seconds, 'I'm having a really good time!'

Well, he was glad she was, this wasn't his idea of fun really.

'Me too, Herms' _Herms?_He didn't know why that slipped out. What a horrible nickname.

She giggled.

'Herms?' She asked questioningly.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy.

'Don't ask, sometimes I don't even know where I come up with half of the stuff that comes out of my mouth.'

'Really?' Said Hermione in mock surprise.

'Shut up, you.' He said smilingly, and gave her side a squeeze.

She giggled again. Ron smiled, he was actually having fun now.

They danced for quite a while rather happily, occasionally joking about other guest's outfits, and whether Harry would give Gabrielle a dance later. It was wonderful to be in this little happy bubble, where they could forget about Voldemort and the Horcruxes, if only for a couple of hours. It was going surprisingly well, thought Ron, he supposed later that he should have realised it was all too good to be true.

After a few laid back numbers, a much faster song started up, and Hermione jumped up and down in excitement. _Merlin, she's making it hard to focus on her face._

'I LOVE this song!' She squealed, 'Come on, Ron!''

Hermione seemed to know all the dance moves, but Ron didn't and it was a rapid dance. This was a recipe for broken toes, he decided, so he tried to dance with her without moving his feet, those shoes she was wearing didn't look Weasley-proof.

Unfortunately his attempt at thoughtful consideration just ended up making him look rather ridiculous and it did not go unnoticed.

'For goodness sake, Ronniekins, you look like somebody trying to escape from quicksand!' Shouted Fred from across the marquee.

'Or someone paralyzed from the waist down having a seizure!' Added George.

Ron felt his face go hot with fury and humiliation, and began to storm off the floor. Hermione followed, trying to reassure him and saying she needed a rest anyway, and it really didn't matter. However, Fred and George headed them off.

'Ah come on, little bro! I was just kidding! There's no need to ruin the fun!' George said, while trying to smile in a way that Ron supposed was meant to be apologetic.

'Yeah, it was extremely entertaining watching you out there, I haven't laughed so hard since Percy told me he thought Katie Bell fancied him.'

Ron scowled again. He didn't really feel like dancing anymore.

'Let's go get a drink,' He muttered to Hermione, taking her by the wrist.

'By the way, Hermione,' Called Fred from behind them, 'I think Ron really likes your necklace.'

Hermione turned to them, looking confused.

'But I'm not wearing a necklace…'

'Really?' Said George innocently, 'Then I wonder what he was looking at…'

Ron wanted to curl up and die. He _hated_ his brothers.


	5. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 5: Grimmauld Place**

'_Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel strangely lonely'_

* * *

'He's in the bathroom,' said Hermione, her voice shaking a little as she stood in the doorframe.

'Is he OK?' asked Ron with concern.

Hermione sighed.

'Well, he says he is, but you know what he's like.' She shrugged in defeat before walking into the living room from the hallway.

'Let's sort out the beds.'

Ron grabbed the sleeping bags and, while she was looking for pillows, put Hermione's on the sofa. He felt quite proud of this out of character act of chivalry, and when Hermione noticed she went rather pink.

'Oh… er… Thank you Ron.'

'S'OK.' Ron muttered, and felt his own face heat up slightly.

They stood there for a second, shuffling their feet and furtively stealing glances at each other, when the awkwardness was broken by the return of Harry.

Ron jumped slightly, as did Hermione, but Harry seemed to preoccupied to notice. He walked across the room, grabbed his sleeping bag and jumped quickly into it. Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks. He clearly didn't want to talk.

Hermione went to the bathroom and Ron got into his own sleeping bag. He looked around shiftily to make sure Harry wasn't looking, but he was facing the other way, so Ron shuffled himself closer to the sofa.

It didn't work as subtly as he would have liked. He knocked over Hermione's bag, which gave another abnormally loud thud and landed on his toe.

He swore loudly, and then looked around nervously again to see if Harry had awoken, but he just muttered incoherently and rolled onto his back.

Hermione returned just at this moment and looked as if she was going to reprimand him for his language, but seemed to decide that there was no point and settled with rolling her eyes.

It was at this point Ron realised the flaw in his plan. He should have waited until Hermione was in her sleeping bag before he rolled himself next to her, now she couldn't actually get to her makeshift bed, and he had made it extremely obvious that he was trying to get nearer to her. _Bloody hell, this could only happen to me._

He felt himself go red again, and mumbled something that didn't sound like anything, before trying to roll out of the way.

However, Hermione had been trying to explain that it was fine, she would just step over him, and as she had risen one leg to do so, and Ron rolled himself into the one remaining on the ground.

Hermione fell with an 'mmph!' and landed ungracefully on top of him.

Ron didn't think he'd been in a more awkward situation in his life, apart from possibly when his dad had given him 'the talk', or when Fred and George had put doxy droppings in his underpants and he had to show his er… 'symptoms' to a healer…

The point was, this was awkward, and neither of them seemed to know how to react. They lay there, frozen, staring at each other with horror, and possibly a little of something else, before they eventually found their voices.

'I er…'

'Sorry, I didn't mean…'

'It's ok, erm…'

'Crap!'

'Ron! Don't swear'

'You just stood on my hand!'

'Oh! S..sorry, my foot's stuck!'

The confusion continued for a few moments before they both ended up in their own sleeping bags, very red faced and hot. Ron cursed inwardly. Couldn't he avoid disaster for just a few minutes?

After a while, Hermione seemed to decide to shatter the uncomfortable atmosphere with conversation.

'Ron?' She whispered.

'Hmm?'

'Are you scared?'

Ron turned towards her. Scared? He was bloody terrified. They were three teenagers who hadn't even finished school, hoping to single handedly defeat the darkest wizard of all time. How could he not be scared?

'Bit…'

Hermione looked at him, he could see her eyes glistening in the dim light, and he felt that familiar fluttering in his stomach.

'What… what if…'

Ron interrupted her. He couldn't deal with thinking about all the horrific 'what ifs'.

'Don't worry 'bout it 'til it happens, Hermione.'

She smiled slightly.

'Yeah… '

Ron smiled back. Her hand was hanging down off the sofa. He really wanted to take hold of it, just to reassure her.

A battle began in his head.

_Just take hold of it._

What if she thinks it's pathetic?

_It's just her hand! It'll make her feel better._

Would it? Would it make him feel better?

_Yes! Pull yourself together you moron!_

The inner argument considered for a few minutes, and his nerves kept mounting. He didn't even think he was this scared when he was in the middle of a battle with Death Eaters at the end of last year. In fact, he'd taken so long deciding that Hermione was already half asleep.

He nervously extended his arm, and brushed his fingers against the skin of her hand. He was shaking a little, _how pitiful could he be!_

She didn't respond. Ron sighed with an odd mixture of relief and disappointment. She was asleep. He was just about to draw his hand away when he felt her react and she interlocked her fingers with his. _Yes!_A short burst of triumphant adrenaline shot through his veins and he grinned with an odd mix of smugness and awkwardness.

He relaxed and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips.


	6. Protective Planmaking

**Chapter 6: Protective Planmaking**

**Hey! This one is for Woollongong Shimmy, who suggested this idea first! Hope you all like it!**

'_What's happened?' Ron asked apprehensively. He and Hermione had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now they watched Harry as he strode in..._

'_All right' Ron said slowly, 'let's say if we go tomorrow...I think it should just be me and Harry.'  
'Oh don't start that again!' sighed Hermione._

* * *

Ron stumbled into the kitchen, yawning as he pulled a maroon jumper over his head, and tripped over one of the chair legs. He grumbled grumpily as he sat down and Kreacher immediately piled his plate high with bacon. The pain in his toe seemed to lessen slightly as the smell reached his nostrils.

Hermione was already up, cleaning the dirty plates and pans with her wand. Ron supposed she'd insisted to Kreacher that she helped with something; the thought brought a small smile to his face.

He immediately smothered the rashers with ketchup before shoving a whole piece in his mouth.

'Morning… er-my-nee! Where's 'arry?'

Hermione frowned at him disapprovingly. He supposed he should have asked that question before he stuffed his face and got ketchup everywhere. He swallowed quickly and attempted a winning smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'He left for the ministry ages ago, its ten o'clock. You should really start getting up earlier you know, we've got loads to do.' She said.

Ron groaned.

'No we haven't, Hermione, we've already gone over everything we know a million times, and I don't always sleep this late! I was tired after my shift at the ministry yesterday!' He retorted.

'Well, I'm going to get our notes anyway, you can never be too prepared, you know.'

Excellent, thought Ron, another morning of reading old _Daily Prophet's_. Still, at least he was alone with Hermione for a few hours.

She returned, her arms full of various bits of parchment. Maps, notes, old newspapers, pages from textbooks. Ron moaned inwardly and watched as she spread herself out on the table. She took a quill and mumbled to herself, making notes on a few things. How there was anything left to make notes on Ron didn't know, she'd been doing this every morning for days now.

A few times he tried to make conversation with her, but it was never a good idea to interrupt Hermione while she was reading and her answers where short and snappy, so after a while he gave up and left her to it. He watched her as he munched on a piece of toast, noting the way her nose wrinkled when she was thinking, the way her bushy hair got in the way of everything, the way she stuck the very tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she was writing. He smiled absently.

After quite a while he looked at the clock. It was two minutes to eleven. He sighed sadly. Hermione looked up.

'What's wrong?'

'The Hogwart's Express leaves in two minutes…' He said quietly.

'Oh…' whispered Hermione.

Before he knew it, there were tears falling down her cheeks.

'Her… Hermione?' He said, a little uncertainly.

'S… sorry,' she sniffed, 'it's just… I'm going to miss it so much, and all our friends… Neville, Ginny, Luna… it's the end of such a big part of our lives.'

Ron knew how she felt. He crossed over to her side of the table and put his arms around her shoulders from behind her chair.

'I know.' He said, squeezing her slightly.

Hermione leaned back into him, and he took in the scent of her hair, a smell that made him feel a little light headed, he closed his eyes languidly.

The hug lasted a second too long to be just friendly, and they both seemed to realise this at the same point. Ron quickly jumped back from her and Hermione lent forward and began shuffling papers awkwardly.

'Er… what do you think of this?' She said quickly.

Ron pulled a chair next to her and looked at the article, trying to ignore the fact that her delectable smelling hair was now tickling his face, and that her cheeks were very pink.

It was another muggle registration list in the back of the _Daily Prophet_, there were loads of them these days, demanding muggle borns show up for questioning or risk Azkaban. This was a farce; if they showed up they would be sent to Azkaban anyway.

The name Hermione was pointing at was Dirk Cresswell. It didn't ring any bells to Ron, he shook his head.

'Never heard of him.'

'I have… I just can't remember where from! It's really very irritating.'

Ron peered over the missing person's page again and felt his stomach disappear. There, smiling up at him was Hermione's picture, one that had been taken at the Yule Ball for the newspaper in fourth year. He gulped and read.

_Hermione Jean Granger, Known muggle, Ex Hogwarts student, Close friends with Harry Potter, Has not been registered, Believed to be in hiding, 100 galleon reward for any useful information_

She was the only one with a reward and a picture next to her name.

He stared at the picture again in horror, and it took him a while to register that Hermione was speaking.

'So I think when we go into the ministry we should all make sure that…'

'Yeah about that 'we', Hermione,' Ron interrupted, 'I think it should just be me and Harry.'

Hermione looked outraged. Ron braced himself.

'What do you mean 'just you and Harry'!' she said indignantly, 'I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ron! I don't need anyone looking after me!'

'I know that!' said Ron, 'it's just you're muggle born and if they catch you…'

'Whereas if they catch you or Harry you'll just be allowed to skip off home will you?' She argued sarcastically.

'Well no, but…'

'Look, stop being stupid. I'm coming; I'm just as competent as you two. I don't appreciate you patronising me.' She said haughtily.

Ron scowled.

'Well excuse me for caring! I was just trying to look out for you, but oh no, it must be an insult! Because I'm too selfish to worry about you!'

'Of course I don't think that!' cried Hermione, 'but we're all in danger so there's no point in singling on of us out!'

Silence fell as they both realised how risky what they were planning to do was. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

'I just don't want you to get hurt…' he said quietly.

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

'I know.' She said as she stood up. 'I'm going to have another look around Regulus' room, OK?'

Ron nodded. Hermione stood beside him for a second before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She left the room very quickly and Ron swore he heard a small giggle as she went through the door.

He touched the place she had kissed him slowly and grinned; feeling a bit embarrassed but very pleased. Perhaps… although she would never admit it, perhaps Hermione quite liked being protected.


	7. Harry's Watch

**This was suggested by La-p'tite-tete and is where Harry falls asleep on his guard and Ron and Hermione are left in the tent together. I couldn't go a whole R/Hr fic without a proper all-out fight could I? It just wouldn't be right!**

**Chapter 7: Harry's Watch**

'_Dream,' he said, sitting up quickly and attempting to meet Hermione's glower with a look of innocence. 'Must've dozed off, sorry.'_

'_I know it was your scar! I can tell by the look on your face! You were looking into Vol-'_

'_Don't say his name!' came Ron's angry voice from the depths of the tent._

'_I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling asleep,' said Hermione coldly._

* * *

It was cold. One of those cold, damp nights where the air caused a bitter chill and a bad temperament. Hermione was trying to keep up a positive atmosphere, but the constant boorish comments of a disgruntled and hungry Ron were really trying her patience.

She bustled busily around the kitchen area of the tent, trying to best decide what to do with the left over stewed mushrooms that none of them had really had the stomach for that night.

'What are you bothering with _those_ for?' snapped Ron, 'They're disgusting. Find something else for tomorrow.'

Previously she had been trying a new method with Ron. Rather than flying off the handle, she would count to ten in her head, usually enough time for her to decide a shouting match wasn't worth it. But he had just touched her last nerve. Hermione bristled with anger.

'_Find something else for tomorrow?_ What do you think I am? Your impoverished house-elf! I don't see _you_ foraging around that forest!'

'I'm too hungry to have the strength to do anything!' retorted Ron crossly.

'If you were that hungry, you'd have eaten your mushrooms!' She said, hands on her hips and temper rising.

'Oh, well _sor-ry, _mum!

'So you should be.' She huffed.

Ron scowled at her, and for the first time she felt uneasy. That wasn't a normal Ron scowl – she'd noticed it before. There was something else in it now. Something darker.

'Cow' He muttered.

Hermione finally lost her temper.

'SHUT UP! I'm sick of you, Ron! I'm sick of you behaving like a spoilt child and complaining about everything! Harry never –'

'Oooh! Precious Harry! _Darling_ Harry would _never_ dream of complaining over being a little bit peckish! Harry bloody 'I've had worse' Potter! Harry the hero! P'raps you'd rather I wasn't here so you can go ahead and swoon all over him!' Spat Ron, as he stalked towards her.

'For goodness sake, Ron! Don't be so stupid! I-'

'Oh! So now I'm stupid! Well of course I would be compared to you, you bossy little know-it-all!'

Hermione should have been hurt, but this had been coming for a while from Ron. The tension had been building, and as he got closer she could see the chain of the Horcrux around his neck, and she understood why he was being so disagreeable (once again). Unfortunately the understanding did not diffuse her anger.

'How _dare_ you!' She hissed, 'If it wasn't for the fact I 'know it all' as you put it, we wouldn't have got this far!'

'Didn't stop you managing to cause me the loss of a great chunk of my arm though, did it? Clever little Hermione failed there, didn't she?'

Hermione was fuming; she clenched her hand around her wand in her pocket. The only thing that was causing her not to curse him was telling herself it was the Horcrux talking.

'Take off the Horcrux, Ron!'

'Why! You think I wouldn't say this anyway? It's all true and you know it!'

'No it isn't, Ron! I don't want to 'swoon' over Harry, I don't think you're stupid and I am NOT a bossy little know-it-all.'

Ron snorted with derision, but Hermione wasn't finished.

'However, it is true that you need to grow up and deal with this! If you can't handle it, maybe you should go! Stop listening to what the Horcrux tells you, it's using you! And you had better get over your mutinous self-pity soon, Ron, because I don't like this version of you!'

'You didn't like the other one…' Said Ron with quiet bitterness.

'Yes I did, Ron! I-' Hermione stopped, the old awkwardness had returned.

'You what, Hermione! Spit it out!'

The bashful embarrassment at nearly saying how she felt evaporated as Ron continued to be downright rude, and the anger returned.

'JUST STOP IT! I'm sick of being with you when you're like this, Ron! And so is Harry!'

She realised after she said it that in his unbalanced state, he would probably take that the wrong way, but right now she was past caring. He had made her so angry that all she could think of was getting out of this stuffy little tent and its toxic atmosphere.

'Fine! Go talk to lover boy, and try not to give in to the sexual tension while I'm mere feet away!'

Hermione turned towards him, her face depicting angry incredulity.

'_Sexual tension'_? Between me and Harry! You really are delusional Ron, I think it's obvious who the tension is between, and if you would just stop being a complete and utter arse maybe we could do something about it!'

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed from the tent, red faced and in a very volatile mood.


	8. The Riverside

**Chapter 8: The Riverside**

**This is inspired by thecanadian13, and is just a possible moment that could have occurred between Ron and Hermione in the woods before Ron left.**

* * *

She woke up suddenly, conscious at once of the cold. The chill seemed to have developed overnight; winter was on its way. She knew why she had awoken of course. She never slept well the nights that Ron was on the watch. It seemed that his presence at night comforted her, however awful he had been that day.

Hermione clambered out of bed and peered out of the tent towards the river bank; she could see Ron sitting there, deep in thought. She looked to Harry's bed, he was awake, but still sat on his bed with a dark expression on his face. It was his turn with the Horcrux; she could see the heavy locket hanging around his neck.

She pulled a face in distaste. She hated that thing and what it did to them. One person among their trio was always angry, depressed or resentful of their situation. It was horrible the way it injected subtle nasty thoughts in your head. Thoughts that were only just past the realm of your own feelings and were very difficult to identify as false. It seemed to worm into the brain like a parasite, picking out fears and insecurities that it could torture you with. It was a horrible feeling, not being safe in your own mind.

The worst thing about it was what it did to them as a group. When one person out of the trio was permanently acting like a darker version of themselves, the days became much longer and much more tiring. What she really hated was how it changed Ron. He became angry and bitter, especially towards her. He had hurt her with the way he behaved over the past weeks; the person she had once felt so comfortable around was now the person who made her feel the most uneasy.

However, right now he was free from the Horcrux, and would maybe even show a shadow of the former Ron, the one that she cared about so much. The temptation was too much to resist. She threw on a jumper over her pyjamas, left the tent and wandered across to the riverside.

The leaves were covered with morning frost and crisp under her feet. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around herself.

'Hey,' he said, rather despondently, but without any malice. It was obvious straight away that he was close to his normal self.

'Hi…' she replied, 'It's cold out here… are you ok? '

'Yeah… just thinking…'

'Really?' she asked, curious, 'what about?'

'Nothing much…' he mumbled, but she noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.

She looked away from him, across the river, but he took her by surprise when he spoke again.

'I was thinking about what I expected things to be like… y'know… in life.'

Hermione just looked at him. She would never have expected this kind of profundity from Ron, not expressed aloud anyway. Then again, being at risk of death every day and being isolated from the rest of the world really did make you think about things.

'I suppose I've thought about that too.' She sighed, 'I thought it would be easier than this.'

He half-heartedly threw a stick into the river, and watched it slowly float downstream.

'There're a lot of things I haven't done yet that I really want to do.'

'You'll get chances to do everything you want to do, Ron.'

Ron looked at her, his eyes asking her not to assure him of things that she didn't know would happen. She sighed, however depressing, the reality was that they might not survive this. It was more than reality; it was probable.

'I mean, what if there was one thing you wanted to do, one thing above everything else, and you never had the chance, or the right moment or…' he looked at her with his tired eyes, 'or you were just too scared…'

'Why would you be scared?' she asked him, her heart rate increasing.

'I dunno…' he said, looking across the river to the crowded trees on the other side, 'Imagine this thing… I mean, the thing you wanted to happen, was something you'd wanted for years, but had just never got your act together, thinking there would always be time… but maybe you'd never done it because… because you thought you couldn't do it, and then you'd be left empty. You would have never got what you wanted... but if you don't do it, you don't have to know that…' his eyes weren't focussing on anything, just gazing across the river, 'and what if you got what you wanted, then you lost it… Or what if she never wanted you in the first place?'

'She?' Hermione whispered.

He looked at her quickly, as if startled to see her.

'I meant… I meant 'it', like the experience, I mean…'

'Ri…ight' Hermione stuttered, knowing his quick recovery made no sense.

'Anyway…' he stammered, trying to regroup, 'are you ok? Why did you come out here?'

'Just wanted to have a chat with you.' She said.

He smiled at her, 'Thanks. Hey, have you seen this?' he said, pointing to the right of their location on the river bank.

'A hollow tree?' she said, wandering over to it. The opening was thin and travelled up the trunk, almost concealed. However, the tree itself was extremely wide, and the hollow large on the inside. It looked directly upon the area they had pitched their tent.

'Yeah, huge isn't it? I can fit inside it!'

Hermione had already clambered in through the narrow opening; she stood against the damp bark with its earthy smell.

'I like it,' she said happily, 'it's like you could hide away inside a little cocoon!'

Ron climbed in to join her, and they both stood there in the slightly tight space. It wasn't uncomfortable though, and Ron seemed happy with the close proximity; happiness was not something he exhibited much of these days. She giggled at him.

'I've been using it when I've been on watch at night… I find it kind of comforting, even though it smells like mould…' he smiled, 'just seems… I dunno… like a shield or something…. Somewhere to hide…' he blushed, seeming to regret his mutterings, but Hermione thought it was adorable.

'You wrote your name?' she said, pointing at a carving in the bark.

'Yeah… why don't you write yours too?' he suggested, with a smile on his face.

She grinned and took out her wand, etching her name in her tidy, slanted hand writing under Ron's scrawl, leaning over him so she was pressed against him to reach where he had signed his name.

'It's like it's ours now…' she said happily.

'Ours…' he repeated. His hands had rested themselves on her sides to steady her. The contact caused bolts of electricity to travel through her. Her stomach felt like it was full of doxies.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling shyly. The dead look in his eyes seemed to have lessened since the start of their conversation. He smiled back, gently removing his hands from her sides.

'Fancy trying to catch some fish for lunch?'

'Yeah,' she said, happily, 'I'd love a bit of salmon…'

'I think that's wishful thinking.' he joked as he helped her out of the tree. She stumbled out and headed towards the river

'But… I'll try my best to get you anything you want.'

It was so quiet she just barely heard him, and Hermione didn't think he was talking about food.


	9. Ron's Departure

**Chapter 9: Ron's Departure**

**Hi again everyone! Here's the next missing moment, as promised, detailing what I thought might have happened when Ron left, inspired by Ariel C Rilmon, and then going a bit further to suggest how it may have gone when Ron ran into the snatchers (based off Ron's account of what happened when he returned in Deathly Hallows).**

'_What are you doing?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Are you staying or what?'_

'_I…' she looked anguished. 'Yes- yes I'm staying, Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-'_

'_I get it. You choose him.'_

'_Ron, no – please – come back, come back!'_

_She was impeded by her own shield charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed into the night. He listened to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees._

_After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

'_He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!'_

_She threw herself into a chair, curled up and started to cry._

* * *

Ron stormed from the tent; Hermione's cries fading as he moved out from their protected bubble. He was consumed by hurt, anger and bitterness. How he felt was close to hatred. He turned, snarling and scowling, to take one last look at the pathetic little tent. He clutched his wand, contemplating whether to curse the pair of them; hex the tent and trap them in their betrayal.

However, as he stood there, he realised he couldn't do that to them; even now the anger was fading, being replaced with insecurity and sorrow. Of course she wanted Harry, of course she chose him, how could she not? Maybe he really should leave and let them be happy. He was like a millstone, weighing them down and holding them back. They were the most brilliant witch and wizard he knew, and what was he? He was, and always would be, second best, mediocre, the 'sidekick'. Harry was the leader, Hermione was the brains, they didn't need him and they never had.

He couldn't stand it.

He had only been stood there for seconds, but it felt like much longer, and he had made up his mind. He couldn't be around them anymore; he couldn't be her friend knowing he could never have her. It was too painful. He was leaving.

His face was taut with resolve. He prepared to disapparate, just as Hermione burst from the tent, her eyes frantic and glistening with unshed tears. She saw him amongst the trees and met his eyes, calling his name desperately.

'Ron! Ron, please don't go!' she whimpered, her voice breaking.

She started towards him, but he simply looked at her with eyes full of hurt and jealousy, and concentrated on disapparating. She had seen what he was going to do and tried to run, slipping on the wet leaves, reaching a hand futilely towards him. But he had moved too far from the tent for her to catch up with him in time.

'Ron, no!' She screamed. 'It's not true! Please! I want y-'

But she was gone from before him, and when the world righted itself and he landed on his knees on the wet ground as the rain fell around him, he knew he was miles from her, and would be lucky to ever see her again.

He fell forwards upon the ground and started to cry, realising straight away what a huge mistake he had made. He had been used and tricked, he had fed the Horcrux through his own weakness, and it had driven him away from his best friend and the girl he loved. He had left all of them vulnerable.

And what had Hermione tried to say? He had to know, but how could he get back to them? The loss of his temper and reason had cost him everything; he knew he'd probably never be able to find them now he'd left the area. The protective enchantments would keep them concealed. It was hopeless. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. He lay there on the hillside woodland he had apparated to, sobbing and hating himself, feeling like someone had ripped a chunk out of his heart.

But then, something tightened in his resolve. Hadn't he spent most of his life helping Harry do 'impossible' things? He could find them again; he had to. He would just apparate back to where they had been, and even if he couldn't see them, they might be able to see him. He would just have to hope that they could forgive him for being so horrific over the past few weeks, or at least let him back into the tent, even if they wouldn't speak to him.

He stood up, full of determination. He wiped the mingled tears and raindrops off his face and readied himself to return.

But-

'_Expelliarmus!'_yelled a voice, and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. He looked around frantically in the dark and realised he was surrounded by five thuggish looking men, who had obviously heard him apparate and surrounded him.

'Oi! I fort I tol' you to wait for my signal! I'm the leader!'

'Oo says? I don't remember no-one makin' you in charge!'

Ron's heart beat had risen rapidly at the realisation of his predicament. He knew he had to get away; to be handed in would be catastrophic. He tried to sneak away as they argued…

'I want a fair share in this one, Uric! You got all the gold from the last mudblood!'

'Cos I'm the brains! You lot wouldn' last five minutes wivout – OI!' Uric yelled at Ron, grabbing him roughly by the arm as Ron tried to make a run for it, 'where you off to, ginger?'

Ron didn't reply as he was manhandled by the large and filthy Uric, and noted that he should breathe through his mouth. The stench was awful. He was quite pleased when Uric shoved him towards one of his less smelly, but stupider looking companions (the one who'd disarmed him – how embarrassing – he would make sure that Hermione never knew about this), who held him so he couldn't move.

After some more arguing between them, Ron was beginning to get annoyed. He needed to get back to Hermione and Harry! This was so typically inconvenient, and between the five of them they probably had less brains than a flesh eating slug.

'Right, off we go then – to the ministry.'

''Old on a sec, Uric, we want to check 'is name's on the list, I don't fancy accidentally taking another pure blood there again, we was in trouble after that.'

'Alright alright,' said Uric grudgingly, ''Oo are you then, ginger?'

Ron thought fast.

'Stan… Stan Shunpike.' He said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

'There ain't no Stan Shunpike on the list, Uric.' Said a short, pudgy man who was holding a notebook. 'Maybe we should let 'im go?'

'Nah… it's a fake name, innit? Course he's not Stan Shunpike. Come on, let's go, we need the gold.'

'I dunno… remember the mess with the Flint boy? 'Is father crucio'd us after that, we insulted the family by takin' 'im in.'

''e don't have to be a mudblood; blood traitors also fetch a nice price – e's ginger inee? Looks like them Weasley's to me.'

'Not much to go on, being ginger…' One of them mumbled. He was tall and skinny, with a rat like, mutinous face.

'You questionin' my auforty?' Said Uric, looking murderous.

'Yeah, maybe I am!' said the ratty one.

The next thing Ron knew, they were rolling about on the floor fighting, with the other three thugs cheering them on. Ron rolled his eyes; what a bunch of idiots. He quickly formulated a plan, and realised he had mere seconds. While they were all distracted, he elbowed the one restraining him in the stomach as hard as he could. The thug made a quiet 'oof!' as the wind was knocked out of him and Ron quickly wrestled the wand out of his hand.

'Oi!' yelled the fat one, pointing his wand at him, but Ron quickly disarmed him, caught his wand and concentrated on disapparating harder than he ever had in his life. He knew he couldn't go back to the forest where Harry and Hermione where, what if the snatchers grabbed him as he left? He thought of Shell Cottage as hard as he could.

The men began to converge upon him, but they were too late, he had gone. He landed on the sand of the beach where he knew Shell Cottage was hidden. He sighed and began to plan his journey back to Hermione. He knew this would probably be a long and arduous search, but as long as he kept the image of her face in his mind, he could keep going.


	10. Hermione's Dream

**This chapter is inspired by Ariel C Rilmon, who suggested I should do a missing moment about what happened between Ron and Hermione as he left, which I have written and will be posted shortly, but I thought that I had already done a couple on how Ron felt (Insomnia and Blundering Around), and decided there should be one focussed on Hermione.**

**Chapter 10: Hermione's Dream**

_Harry was determined never to mention his name again, and Hermione seemed to know there was no point in forcing the issue, although sometimes at night when she thought he was sleeping, he would hear her crying._

* * *

Another day had dragged on, moving slowly and miserably, merging with all the others. She didn't know how long it had been. Too long. Too long of not wanting to get out of bed yet not being able to sleep, too long of feeling tears prick the back of her eyes, too long feeling abandoned and falsely accused.

There was no anger within her though, just misery and hurt. She was too tired to be angry. In fact, she would have probably welcomed a bit of anger, maybe it would show she was starting to come to terms with it, to get back to her old self, but there was none, just an empty, rejected feeling.

'Hermione?' Harry said quietly, bringing her out of her reverie, 'I'm going to bed now, are you alright?'

She nodded, not meeting his gaze, she rarely did these days.

He got up from his seat and started to get ready for bed. She stared at the entrance to the tent, wishing, for the millionth time, that Ron would appear through it. But he would not. They had moved now, how could he come back?

She stared for a while, before sighing despondently and deciding she may as well go to bed too.

She crawled into her bunk and buried herself in the blankets, trying to block out the world around her, pretending nothing had changed, wondering if Ron, wherever he was, was thinking of her too.

She fell into an uneasy sleep, envisioning Ron lying across from her, holding her hand just like they had at Grimmauld place all those weeks ago…

_She woke up, screaming._

'_Hey hey, Hermione, its ok! Shh.'_

_Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she smelled that familiar oaky smell and instantly relaxed._

'_What's up?'_

'_Nightmare,' she whispered in relief, 'just a nightmare.'_

_She looked up at Ron and smiled, he smiled back, still holding her protectively._

'_You're a nightmare,' he said jokingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, 'waking me up screaming like a banshee! Bloody hell.'_

'_Ron! Don't swear!'_

'_Alright alright,' he chuckled, 'so what happened in this nightmare?'_

'_You left me.' She said simply, 'you left me in the middle of the war and we were never going to see each other again.'_

'_It's ok Hermione, the war's over, he's gone and we're together. I'll never leave you.'_

'_No… no of course not.'_

_He grinned down at her._

'_Right, now that's cleared up, can we go back to sleep? I don't want us arguing all day tomorrow 'cos we're tired.' He said with a teasing smirk._

_She smiled and nodded, lying against him as he wrapped himself around her, arms holding her protectively to his chest. He was asleep within seconds, and she dozed of steadily, mildly irritated but mostly comforted by the sound of his familiar snores…_

She woke up smiling a while later, and rolled onto her other side to face him.

'Ron, we…'

The space next to her was empty. She was not lying in a nice double bed. There were no comforting snores.

'Ron…' she whispered, the happiness that had welled inside her immediately extinguished and replaced with empty hopelessness.

He had never been there, but she had lost him all over again. She took a deep shuddering breath, and the tears began to fall. She sobbed quietly to herself, knowing that the dream would repeat itself again, torturing her, but still hoping that she could fall back into it for another chance to hear his voice and feel his touch, however ephemeral it was.


	11. Blundering Around

**Chapter 11: Blundering Around**

**Hey! Angel suggested this idea, so this is for her. It's not exactly a Ron/Hermione missing moment, as Hermione isn't involved, but it's an important moment none the less! This is Ron's search for Harry and Hermione.**

'_I don't understand,' said Harry, 'how did you get here? How did you find us?'_

'_Long story,' said Ron. 'I've been looking for you for hours. It's a big forest, isn't it? And I was just thinking I'd have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming, and you following.'_

* * *

Ron once again clutched his wand and twisted on the spot, somehow knowing where to apparate to. He assumed this was some sort of incredibly advanced magic that only Dumbledore himself had understood and instilled in the putter outer, although he was sure Hermione would have a go at explaining it if he ever found them.

His feet landed with a crunch on the frozen, snow-covered ground. His stomach knotted as he arrived, the sickening anticipation building again. It always did when he came to a new area to search for them. He wanted to find them more than anything else in the world, but was also terrified of the reception he would receive if he did.

He had had plenty of time to think about it, and he had many worst-case scenarios flying around his head. It was unrealistic to expect to be welcomed back with open arms, and he knew this was probably going to be awkward and humiliating, but anything was worth even a chance to be forgiven, and he had promised himself he would make it up to them.

Among his worst fantasies of his return was Harry beating him to a pulp and then turning him away, or cursing him in rather unpleasant ways usually reserved for the Slytherins, the furnunculus curse, among others, sprang to mind. To be honest, he thought he deserved whatever he got.

However, far worse were his thoughts on what Hermione may do to him. Even he didn't think he deserved the punishments he had concocted in his mind that she may try.

He remembered some of the times he had seen her angry. The time she had slapped Malfoy popped into his head repeatedly. Before, he had seen that as a pivotal moment in how he felt towards her, it was one of the hottest things she had ever done. Now it filled him with a sense of foreboding. That was what she had done to somebody she usually ignored with contempt, and expected nothing more of. What would she do to him, a close friend, and perhaps more than that?

The last time he had made her seriously angry he had been attacked by a flock of highly aggressive birds for a considerable period of time. There were scars all over his hands from where he had tried to shield his face, and Lavender's aim when trying to get rid of them with her wand was not brilliant. He would never tell Hermione that those birds had indirectly caused the temporary vanishing of his ears.

He gulped, and trudged onwards. He would have to face her wrath one day, and it was worse to think that he might miss his chance and never see her again. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

So he continued resolutely onwards, searching for tracks in the snow, or evidence of recent magic, although he knew that Harry and Hermione were not that careless. If he was honest with himself, he had no idea how he was going to go about finding them, but he would continue to try.

He wandered around for hours, striding through the snow until all his extremities were red and frostbitten, occasionally using magic to warm himself up, but also not wanting to draw attention to himself. If Harry and Hermione were nearby and they didn't know it was he blundering around, they would surely move as soon as they saw any sign of magic.

There were several thoughts that kept him going. If he found them, even if they tried to kill him, at least he would be in the warmth of the tent for a little while. They may also have food; even the mushrooms he had complained so much about were beginning to look good. But the main thing that kept him looking was the thought of Hermione.

He had always kept it to himself how beautiful he found her, and nobody would ever know that a very small part of him bickered with her so often because he secretly thought she never looked so bloody stunning as she did when she was angry. In that case, he thought wryly, she was going to outshine the beauty of every other being on earth when he found her.

This was his way of dealing with the fear he had of her reaction. He just prayed she wouldn't be angry enough to use 'non ministry approved magic' as she herself had put it. He didn't fancy losing important body parts to _sectumsempra_.

As he carried on walking, looking everywhere for any sign of anything in the dim light, memories of her ran through his head, keeping him going. Visions of her hair, her eyes, her smile, the way she had looked at Bill's wedding, the sound of her voice, her smell...

An astonishingly bright light suddenly brought him back from the world of his own imagination. Much to his disbelief, there before him was a deer, and unless he was very much mistaken – a deer patronus.

His jaw dropped, and if anyone had been there to see it, he was sure he must look very stupid. He knew he should probably stop and reason the risks of this situation, but right now all he could think of to do was to follow the beautiful creature – and so he did.

She picked through the snow ahead of him between the trees, and he walked rapidly to catch her up. He followed her for a few minutes, until quite suddenly he noticed he was not the only one doing so. A shadowy figure was wandering after her from her other side.

She stopped, and so did her other follower. Her light temporary threw the other person into sharp relief. To his complete and utter surprise, there he saw Harry, stripping of next to a frozen forest pool.

Before he'd even had time to fathom why the hell Harry was taking off his clothes in the bitter sub-zero temperatures, Harry had jumped.

Ron swore. Shaking off the shock and throwing caution to the winds, he ran to the pool and peered into the icy depths. What he saw was too much to take in all at once. There was Harry, fully submerged in the water; hand extended to what was impossibly but clearly the sword of Gryffindor.

Ron didn't think he'd ever been in such an unlikely and impossible situation, and there had been a few, he thought as he waited for him to surface. His incredulous musing was interrupted when Harry began to thrash beneath the surface of the water. He was in deep trouble.

Ron didn't take a second to think about it. He plunged himself into the water and grabbed Harry, pulling him to the edge of the pool, where they both lay, coughing and spluttering.

All Ron could think was, this was one hell of a reunion.

When he could finally speak, he said the only thing he could think of to say in such an emotional and scary situation.

'_Are – you – mental?'_


	12. Ron's Return

**Hey again guys! Well, here's another commissioned missing moment, this one inspired by 26, who asked if I could do a chapter on what happened the night after Ron rescues Harry, and Hermione punches him and calls him an arse (heehee!), so enjoy! And thanks for the reviews, I never expected this many! Yay!**

**Chapter 12: Ron's Return**

'_You come back after weeks – _weeks_ – and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say sorry?'_

_'Well, what else can I say?' Ron shouted, and Harry was glad to see he was fighting back._

'_Oh, I don't know,' Yelled Hermione, with awful sarcasm. 'Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds.'_

'_About the best you could hope for, I think,' murmured Harry._

'_Yeah,' said Ron. 'Could've been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?'_

'_I still haven't ruled it out,' came Hermione's muffled voice from beneath her blankets, but Harry saw Ron smiling slightly as he pulled his maroon pyjamas out of his rucksack._

* * *

Hermione buried her head into her pillow, trying to stop herself from smiling. Indeed, she was furious, but she was also so happy he had come back that she couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. It was part of the reason she had gone to bed, because after she had vented her feelings, it would ruin her terrifying enraged image if Ron caught her beaming at him.

She lay there for a long time, buried in blankets, being unable to sleep because of the angry yet happy adrenaline that was coursing through her. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she saw his face again, either curse him into oblivion or snog him senseless.

Hermione thought about the past few weeks, she had missed him so much. She had tried to hide it from Harry, but every time she thought about how he had left her she couldn't help crying, it had made her feel so lonely. She loved Harry, but he was like a brother to her, and things were just not the same without Ron, it had been completely miserable. Now he was back, and she half expected to wake up in the morning and find it had all been a dream. It seemed slightly too good to be true, the locket was gone, Ron was back, and Harry had a wand again.

However, he was most definitely not off the hook. He was going to learn the true meaning of the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', that is, if she managed to keep up the act when he threw her that lopsided grin that always made her want to blush and giggle.

'Her…Hermione?' Whispered Ron nervously from the top bunk.

She tried hard to ignore him, but curiosity got the better of her, she really wanted to know what he had to say, so she put on an irate voice and answered.

'What?' She spat.

'I… I really am sorry you know… I wish I'd never gone.'

'Well, that makes it all better.' She said sardonically.

'It's just… I thought…' He mumbled something incoherently.

'Pardon?'

'It doesn't matter…'

Hermione snorted.

'Well if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep.'

'But you don't like Harry, do you?' He suddenly blurted out. Hermione was astounded into silence. Did he just say that? She could almost feel the heat emanating from his face. Eventually she found her voice.

'I like him better than you at the moment.' _That's a lie_, she thought to herself.

'No, that's not what I meant…'

'Well then what are you babbling about?' She knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but he wasn't getting off that easy.

'Do you… do you… fancy him?'

Hermione was very confused. What had gotten into Ron that had made him so upfront about things? They usually felt too awkward to even hug each other, and now here he was, asking her all these uncomfortable questions and expecting answers. What had that Horcrux done to him?

'No I don't.' She said bluntly, 'Now _please_ shut up so I can get some sleep.'

She heard Ron shuffle in the top bunk.

'Right, Hermione… night night.'

Hermione gave a small muffled 'hmph!' from under her blankets, again trying to stop herself from smiling.

'Hermione?'

She sighed with annoyance, or that's how she hoped it came across anyway.

'What?'

'I missed you.'

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, those three words brought another smile to her face, but she wouldn't let Ron know that, so she waited a few minutes until she heard the sound of his snores before she answered back.

'I missed you, too.'


	13. Shell Cottage

**Chapter 13: Shell Cottage**

'_Where's Hermione?' He asked suddenly._

_'Ron's taken her inside,' said Bill, 'She'll be alright.'_

* * *

Ron carried Hermione's limp body through Shell Cottage, whimpering with relief and fear. She was alive, but she was badly hurt. Fleur bustled around him, trying to help and bombarding him with questions

'Ron, where 'ave you been? You are covered een blood! What eez wrong with 'ermione? Where is 'Arry?' She asked frantically. Ron didn't answer; he was too busy staring at Hermione's pale face.

'Ron! Ron Weasley!' Fleur practically shouted at him as he laid Hermione softly on the sofa.

He stared at Hermione, she was covered in cuts from shards of the shattered chandelier, and there was quite a deep slash on her neck from Bellatrix' knife. She was deathly pale and there were tear streaks cutting through the grime and blood on her face. She had never looked so woebegone. Ron sniffed loudly and brushed his sleeve across his eyes.

Fleur seemed to realise she was not going to get any information out of Ron in such a state and she scurried off to the kitchen.

He watched her for a few moments. She was worryingly still; Ron's mind tricked him for a second into thinking she had actually died. It gave him a hopeless feeling so intense he could hardly contain himself, but then he saw her chest rising and falling and almost laughed with relief.

However another unbearable fear overcame him and his feeling of relief was immediately extinguished. He thought of Neville's parents. How long had it taken to torture them into insanity? Would Hermione even remember him when she woke up? He attempted to gulp down the lump in his throat and almost choked.

Fleur returned with various bottles and jars in her arms. She handed one to Ron.

'Zees eez to 'elp with shock, eet weel make you feel better.' She said quietly as Ron absent minded-ly took the bottle.

'Zees eez for you both, for minor cuts.' She added, indicating a jar of salve in her arms.

Ron nodded mutely, and took a gulp of potion. He felt a lot more relaxed, like he could deal with the situation now.

Fleur had started rubbing the salve onto Hermione's arms and face, but Ron took it from her and said,

'I'll do that.'

Fleur nodded at him, a small smile on her face.

'I weel check on Mr Ollivander and ze uzzers,' She said as she stood up. 'And give zat potion to 'ermione when she wakes up.' She indicated the last bottle that she had set down on the floor.

As Fleur left, Ron sat on the edge of the sofa next to the unconscious Hermione and continued applying the cream. The small cuts faded almost to almost nothing after a few seconds, although it seemed to have no effect on the cut on her neck.

As Ron touched her throat, Hermione flinched. Ron jumped with shock; it was the first sign of movement she'd shown. He sat and watched her anxiously for a few seconds, her eyelids began to twitch and she bit her lip. She started to whimper.

The noises she was making almost transported Ron back to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She seemed to be sobbing hopelessly in her fitful sleep, and struggling to escape from some none existent captor. It was more than he could stand.

'Hermione!' He said firmly. She did not awaken but struggled more frantically.

'Hermione! Hermione!' He half shouted, tapping her on the cheek, he _needed_ her to wake up.

Hermione's eyes flew open wide with fear and she yelped one word.

'Ron!'

He used the hand that was on her face to make her look at him. As she met his eyes she let out a loud sob and clutched at him, struggling to sit upright.

Ron leant over her and hugged her tightly, hardly able to contain his own tears. His brain kept repeating one ecstatic thought. _She's ok, she's ok._

'I thought I'd never see you again… ' whimpered Hermione

'I know…' choked Ron, holding her, if possible, tighter.

They remained this way for a while, Hermione crying all over Ron's shoulder, as Ron tried to surreptitiously wipe away the few tears that escaped his eyes on her wild bushy hair.

After a few minutes Ron remembered the potion and handed it to Hermione. She drank it slowly and seemed to calm down a bit. Ron watched her with concern. When she'd finished she managed to string together a sentence.

'I heard you calling for me…'

This would have usually embarrassed him, but the situation at this moment was so packed with various emotions already he didn't suppose there was any room for embarrassment; he looked her in the eye.

'Well, I heard you screaming…I couldn't stand it… I tried so hard to get to you, Hermione'

She smiled weakly.

'I know….'

Ron stroked her hair gently, only half aware of what he was doing as he thought about how desperate he had been to help.

'How did we get out?' asked Hermione in wonder, 'And where's Harry!' She added slightly hysterically.

'He's fine, he's…'

He couldn't bring himself to tell her everything that had happened just yet, she was so upset already.

'It's a long story, Hermione; maybe you should get some rest first.'

Hermione nodded, he supposed she didn't really want to think about it anyway.

'Yes, OK… But Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't leave me.'

'I won't. Ever.'


	14. Insomnia

**Chapter 15: Insomnia**

Ron couldn't sleep. This was incredibly abnormal for him; he usually fell into a deep, dead-to-the-world kind of sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was never one with insomniac tendencies, that was more one of Harry's issues, but tonight… he couldn't sleep.

He lay awake in the spare bedroom of Shell Cottage that he was sharing with Harry; the moonlight shining brightly through a chink in the curtains, highlighting Harry's sleeping form. He could hear the faint sound of waves lapping against the beach, and the quiet breeze through the reeds. The effect should have been soothing, but it wasn't. It reminded him of Hermione's dangerously shallow breaths when he rescued her from Bellatrix.

He closed his eyes as if in pain. He had so many regrets concerning the way he had treated Hermione, but he had always thought there would be time to put it all right. Tonight he had almost lost that chance, along with the chance to tell her how he really felt.

He regretted the way he had treated her at the Yule ball, all because he was jealous. He had taken her for granted, he asked her out as a last resort, and only realised afterwards that he envied Krum when he got her instead.

That was the moment he had realised he liked her as more than just his friend. When he looked back on it, he supposed he'd liked her for quite a while by that point: that had just been when it had hit him like the Knight bus. The moment his feelings towards her had changed was that day she had punched Malfoy in the face. He grinned fondly at the memory, and remembered starting to see her as something more than just 'Hermione'.

He regretted going out with Lavender, he had almost ruined everything at that point. That was the first time that something more than friendly feelings had been acknowledged between them, she had taken a chance, asking him to Slughorn's party, and he had thrown it back in her face, all because he wanted to prove something to Ginny, and again because he had been jealous of Hermione kissing Krum.

He cringed at how pathetic he had been. How could he have hurt her so badly?

But what he regretted most of all was leaving at a crucial time when she and Harry both really needed him. He had left them, stormed off like a petulant child, and surprise, surprise – all because he was jealous.

It was ridiculous, he thought to himself, leaving because he thought Harry and Hermione might have some secret relationship he knew nothing about. He _knew_ that wasn't true, he knew Harry loved Ginny, so why had he let a small niggling doubt ruin everything?

It was all because of the Horcrux, he told himself, trying to rid his conscience from some of the guilt he was feeling. The Horcrux had made him think those things. _No,_ said a small voice in his head, _you were thinking it anyway, and that made you easy to manipulate._

He needed to put it right, and he knew now that he wouldn't ever leave them again. More specifically, he wouldn't leave _her_ again.

His mind drifted back to Malfoy Manor. He didn't ever remember feeling so hopelessly useless, the futility of his efforts to help almost causing him to die with despair. Her screams of agony were permanently ingrained into his brain, and then when he saw her lifeless body… he would never forget that.

It had made him realise something. It made him realise how deep his feelings for her really ran, and the rage and determination that took over his body at that point made him more powerful than he could ever imagine. He had been faultless in that fight, all because he was so desperate to rescue her, he'd never felt anything like that before.

The second she had opened her eyes, he felt like the world was beginning again, like the sun had shone down on him with blessing favour, and as bad as things were, it was a perfect shining moment when she looked at him, her eyes misty with emotion. He had never felt happier.

He got up and walked out of the door with purpose, and to the sitting room where Hermione was still lying on the sofa. He looked at her face. She was peacefully slumbering, breathing steadily. Fleur had given her a potion for a dreamless sleep and it seemed to have taken effect.

He looked at her and smiled, and he lay on the floor next to the sofa. Her hand was hanging off the edge of the sofa and he smiled slightly as a memory of another night replayed in his mind. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

He closed his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	15. Shell Cottage Again

**Hey! another missing moment, set just before the suspicious 'skulking in the doorway moment' hmmm...**

**Chapter 14: Shell Cottage Continued**

_"I need you two as well!" he called to Ron and Hermione, who had been skulking, half-concealed, in the doorway of the sitting room.  
They both moved into the light, looking oddly relieved._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes blearily. Since she had recovered consciousness a few hours ago she hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and she was exhausted. Everything ached from the after effects of the cruciatus curse, and her voice was hoarse from screaming. But the main reason she couldn't sleep was fear. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Bellatrix's face, she felt the curse on her again like fire and heard a voice calling her name belonging to a boy she feared she would never see again.

She shuddered and felt her eyes filling with tears again. She was lucky to be alive, but was also terrified. Of course they would carry on helping Harry until the end, but having such a horrible experience made it harder to face.

Ron entered the room and saw her lying on her back on the sofa, her eyes still open. He wandered over and perched himself on the edge of the couch. He sighed.

'You should try and rest you know.'

'I can't' She whispered tearfully.

He seemed to know not to pursue the subject, which seemed oddly perceptive for the usually tactless Ron. She looked at him for a few moments, until she saw a blush creeping up his neck, she looked away quickly.

'Erm… Fleur gave me essence of murtlap and dittany for your neck,' he said shakily, gesturing towards two small vials in his hand. 'She said it might stop any scarring.'

Hermione tried to nod, but found that it hurt, so stopped.

'Well, move your hair out of the way then.' Said Ron, in a voice that was trying to be business-like, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

'_You're_ doing it?' Hermione blurted out in a raspy voice. Not that she minded, she just didn't expect it of Ron.

Ron suddenly looked sullen.

'Well Fleur's attending to Griphook and you can't see your own neck, can you?' He defended himself.

Hermione said nothing but clumsily moved her hair off her neck and tilted her head back, trying desperately not to blush. Needless to say she failed miserably.

Ron unsteadily applied the ointments; it seemed he was trying to do the best job he could without touching her too much. She wanted to giggle; she was already feeling a bit more like her old self.

After a while he sat up and seemed satisfied, then produced another potion in a larger bottle that he'd set on the floor. It was the potion she'd been taking every hour since she'd woken up, to help with strength. He handed it to her.

She drank, and once again felt warmth filling her and felt a lot better. She sat up on the sofa.

'Do you think you can stand?' Ron asked with concern.

'I think so,' she stood shakily, but managed to support her own weight. He helped her towards the sitting room door, and as they got there, she stopped him.

'Listen, Ron, thanks for looking after me. I… I really appreciate it.'

'It's alright' said Ron 'I wouldn't trust anybody else with you…' he mumbled so quietly she just barely heard it.

She stumbled forward on her unsteady feet and he caught her. She looked at him and bit her lip. Their faces where almost touching. She heard Ron take a sharp intake of breath and she did the same… He leant forward slightly…

'I need you two as well!' Called Harry from the hallway, they jumped apart and looked away from each other, flushing. Hermione tried to arrange her face in an innocent expression but no parts of her body seemed to be obeying her.

As she shuffled unsteadily towards Harry she heard Ron sigh with irritation behind her. She couldnt help but smile. So close…


	16. The Chamber of Secrets

**Hey! Well, I've finally got to the favourite of Missing Moments authors – THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! Cue dramatic music etc. **

**Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets**

'_They said something about a bathroom,' said Ginny 'just after you left.'_

_'A bathroom?'_

'_Where the Hell have you been?' Shouted Harry._

'_Chamber of Secrets' Said Ron._

* * *

Ron and Hermione watched Harry leave with Luna.

Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

'You know, Ron, even if he finds the Horcrux, _how_ are we going to destroy it?'

Ron shrugged dejectedly and the pair lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Hermione thought hard, what could destroy a Horcrux apart from the sword? She thought of fiendfyre, a curse that caused an immensely powerful inferno, but then she may end up burning everybody to a crisp in the immediate vicinity. She supposed in theory, the killing curse might destroy a Horcrux, but apart from hugely disliking the idea of using such evil magic, it was probably wouldn't work on an inanimate object like the diadem, although they may have to use it on Nagini.

After a couple of minutes, Ron stood up and triumphantly punched the air.

'Got it!' He said victoriously as he grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her towards the exit of the room of requirement.

'Ron!' Cried Hermione in shock.

'Where are you two going?' Ginny yelled after them.

'Bathroom!' Said Ron as he marched resolutely forward.

'Ron, what are you… Did you just say a _bathroom_?'

'Yep, moaning Myrtle's bathroom to be precise.'

Hermione was still utterly bamboozled as she got pulled through the corridors, and when Ron looked at her face he looked greatly pleased that he was the source of knowledge for a change.

'Come on, Hermione, catch up – the Chamber of Secrets, the dead basilisk…'

'Oh!' Exclaimed Hermione, as Ron pushed her through a group of evacuating students, and she started to run towards the girl's toilets she remembered so well.

After a few seconds though, she stopped and thought about the situation.

'Ron?' She said 'How are we going to get out? The chamber is miles below the school, and you don't have a Phoenix this time…'

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked confused for only a moment before that triumphant look graced his features once again. He had an answer already? He was beginning to make her feel quite stupid.

'Ron, what…?'

But before she could ask, Ron had brandished his wand in the air and shouted,

'Accio broom'

A broom emerged from a large group of evacuating students, and Hermione heard an angry 'Oi!' from one of them, but Ron merely plucked the broom out of the air and shouted back,

'Sorry mate, we're trying to save the world!'

Hermione giggled and kept running, whoever it was whose broom they had stolen swore loudly at them.

They arrived in the bathroom and were both pleased to see that moaning Myrtle was not around.

'Which sink was it?' Hermione asked, but Ron had already crouched down in front of it and was making horrible spitting noises.

'Ron, what are you doing?' Hermione was beginning to lose track of how many times she'd asked him that question.

'I'm trying to speak parseltongue. It's the noise Harry made to open the locket.'

'Right…' she said weakly. When had Ron become such a genius?

Ron tried the odd hissing and spitting noises about six times before anything happened, but finally the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was once again revealed.

Hermione hardly had time to register her shock before Ron had hopped onto the broomstick and positioned himself at the opening of the pipe.

'Come on then!' he said with excited impatience, and Hermione perched herself hesitantly on the back of the broom.

Ron kicked off and they hurtled down the wide, twisting pipe. Hermione was thrown forwards and held onto Ron's waist for dear life.

After a few nauseating, fast paced minutes they arrived at the bottom and Ron dismounted, Hermione was still clutching him. She found she couldn't let go, she was still unsteady from the journey and felt like she would collapse if she tried to stand on her own.

Ron smiled at her.

'You're not a fan of flying, are you?' He said, as he put an arm around her waist securely.

Hermione shook her head, Ron chuckled a little and they began to walk forwards, his arm still around her.

They reached a blockade of rubble with a small hole at the base.

Ron grinned slightly as he looked at it.

'This was where Lockhart tried to modify our memories with my broken wand.' He shook his head hopelessly. 'Stupid git'

They let go of each other and Hermione reached for her wand.

'Reducto!' She cried at the wall of rocks, and blew the hole a little bigger, so she and Ron could crawl through quite easily.

As they got into what looked like a large antechamber, Ron gulped uneasily.

'I've never been in this bit. Merlin, it's creepy.'

Hermione nodded as she looked around the room. There was a huge doorway, engraved with snakes with emeralds set in the stone for eyes. Hermione shuddered, there wasn't even anything evil down here anymore, but it was still a sinister place.

The door was open, she supposed from when Harry had entered it five years ago. She shuddered again, to think a twelve year old Harry had been in here alone.

She and Ron walked determinedly into the Chamber of Secrets itself, to be greeted by a giant snake skeleton and the ugly, stone statue of Slytherin himself.

They walked towards the giant corpse, and Hermione was overcome with astonishment.

'Harry killed _that..._ when he was _twelve_!'

Ron nodded weakly.

'No wonder Ginny fancies him… I always wondered what she saw in such a scruffy haired, moody kid, but when he's killed a fifty foot snake for you, I suppose he becomes more attractive.' She said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Ron laughed with her, but she thought she saw a flicker of relief rather than just humour in his expression.

They walked up to its giant skull, and Hermione used a severing charm to detach a fang out of the jaws of the monster.

Ron withdrew the cup from his pocket.

'We should destroy it now.' He said firmly.

Hermione looked at him.

'It's your turn…' He said, trying to disguise the hesitancy in his voice, 'You haven't destroyed one yet.'

She took a steadying breath and clutched the fang. Ron was about to hand her the cup when she stopped him.

'Ron, what happened when you tried to destroy the locket?'

She saw Ron go a little pale.

'It…er…' Ron swallowed. He looked like he was struggling to voice his thoughts.

Hermione looked him in the eye and said gently:

'Ron?'

He hesitated, but then began to speak.

'It told me things, horrible things. It used my weaknesses against me… just destroy it quick, Hermione. Don't wait around. Don't do what I did.'

'What did it show you?' She whispered fearfully.

Ron looked at her.

'You.'

Hermione stared at him for a couple more seconds, and he stared back, his eyes fearful. But his confession had somehow given her strength.

She took the cup from him, and picked up the basilisk fang, ready to bring it down on the Horcrux.

However, as the basilisk fang neared the cup, it had started to fill, and Hermione did exactly what she had been warned against. She hesitated.

The liquid in the cup was somehow enthrallingly beautiful. It was like liquid silver light, but somehow with underlying darkness. Hermione leant forward to look closer.

'Hermione!' Said Ron, but his voice was far away, like the voice of someone trying to wake you from a dream.

She stared at the liquid and saw her own reflection in it. Then something started to happen. Her reflection changed into Ron's

'_It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly!'_ Said Ron angrily.

Hermione felt a sickened feeling in her stomach. She tried again to bring the fang down, but Ron's face changed into Snape's and she hesitated again.

'_Five points from Gryffindor, for being an insufferable know-it-all!'_ Said Snape contemptuously.

Snape changed into Malfoy, who changed into Pansy Parkinson and various other Slytherin's who shouted insults that echoed horribly in her mind.

'_Filthy little mudblood! Besmirching, dirty, ugly…'_

The list continued as the faces changed and underlying it all was a horrible mocking laughter.

'Hermione!' Yelled Ron, as if from a great distance. Tears started to form in her eyes, she was dirty, she was worthless, and he wouldn't ever want her.

As if in reply to her thoughts, the face in the potion turned back to Ron's, who turned away from her and looked towards another face in the picture. Lavender Brown. Ron wrapped his arms around her and whispered three words into her ear.

'I love you…'

Somewhere beneath the grief and pain she was feeling there was a surge of anger, and she brought the basilisk fang down onto the Horcrux. It hissed and screamed as if in anger and pain when the venom made contact with the metal, and then there was no more.

She curled up in a ball on the floor, too ashamed to look at Ron, and felt as if she was drowning inwardly.

Ron moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, and said quietly,

'I would have thought you-know-who could be a bit more original. He showed me you and Harry together…'

Hermione turned her tear streaked face towards his.

'Really?' She half sobbed. Ron nodded solemnly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug, trying not to cry.

After a few seconds Ron broke away from her and smiled comfortingly.

'Come on, we have to help Harry!'


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

**This chapter is inspired by L.P. Matthews , Rani Jashalithie and haleybsandwich, and it fills in the gap between when Harry left Ron and Hermione in the great hall during the battle to watch Snape's memories, and the time they see him 'dead' after emerging from the forest.**

**Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm**

_Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur and Percy, who had an arm around Ron's shoulders._

* * *

'_No!'_

'_No!'_

'_Harry? HARRY!'_

_Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry wanted nothing more than to call them back, yet he made himself lie still._

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood amongst the Weasley's, shedding tears, staring disbelievingly at Fred's body. Many people had died while they were on their search for Horcruxes, they knew that the body count would rise, but it was natural to think and hope it would never happen to someone you personally knew and loved.

But here it was; it had happened. Fred was gone, and so were Remus and Tonks. The pain was awful, but there was no time to mourn. They had an hour before everything would start again, more panic, more pain, more death.

Hermione held Ginny as she continued to cry. She didn't know what else to do. She stole glances at Ron; she had never seen such an expression on his face, and hoped she would never see it again.

Eventually Ginny broke away from her, and defiantly brushed away the tears. Hermione could see the Weasley fire she loved so much returning to her eyes.

'We can't do this right now,' she said, trying to keep her voice steady, 'the battle's not over yet.'

She left the group of Weasley's and began to move around the hall, healing people with minor injuries that had not been tended to, and giving those who were shaking with fear and grief comforting hugs and encouraging pep talks. She really was an amazing girl, thought Hermione, a perfect partner for Harry.

Bill and Charlie had watched her leave and heard her words. They looked at each other, then turned away from the dead to help the living. It wasn't long before Percy and Arthur followed. They were such a strong family. It brought more tears to Hermione's eyes as they pushed aside the crippling grief she knew they all must be feeling in order to help others and keep fighting.

Ron walked over to her side, looking sadly upon his mother and George, who were both still clutching at Fred's body with disbelieving, grief stricken grasps.

'We have to keep going, don't we?' He said, silently asking for her to help him.

'Yes.' She said, trying to keep the weakness she felt from her voice. 'If we get the snake, it's close to being over.'

Ron seemed to like having something to concentrate on other than the death of his brother, however daunting the task.

'Right,' he said, 'where's Harry? Let's end this.'

Hermione looked around the hall, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. However, Hermione trusted him enough to know that wherever he was, he was doing all he could to end this. But she could not throw off the niggling doubt in her head that he might do the noble Harry thing, and hand himself in. They had to find him, if only to make sure that wasn't going to happen.

'Let's just play it by ear,' she said, 'Let's look around for him; see what Harry wants to do next.'

They began to wander through the halls of Hogwarts, halls they had once known so well, but were now unrecognisable. Hermione found herself choking up as she noted the piles of rubble, the destroyed portraits, tapestries that were still smouldering from curses. The floor was covered in bloodstains. Occasionally they would pass a dead body, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at their faces; she couldn't handle knowing any more people she cared about had died at the moment.

She clasped Ron's hand tightly, and noted he was trembling.

'Ron?' she said questioningly, 'are you ok?'

Of course, she knew he wasn't, but the shaking was worrying her.

'Feel a bit… strange.' Mumbled Ron.

She looked at him closely. His face was very pale beneath the blood and grime, and she could see he was clammy. She pressed a palm to his forehead. He was very hot, and his breathing was very light.

Hermione remembered a book she had read; '_Management of Magical Maladies'_, Ron was showing classic symptoms of shock. She cursed herself at not being prepared for it; she should have expected it after the sudden death of Fred.

'Ok, Ron,' she said gently, 'Let's sit here.'

'We have… to find Harry.' He said quietly.

'He'll be fine Ron… I'm worried about you right now.'

She helped him to the ground in an area that wasn't covered in rubble and broken glass, and made him lie down, hoping that would help with the light headedness. She knelt by his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The paleness of his face was terrifying her, and making it hard to think. What did she need to do? What had that book said?

'Hermione?' he said faintly.

'Yes, Ron?' She said in what she hoped was a calm voice.

'There's something I want to say.'

'Ok?' She said, biting her lip. Ron took a deep, steadying breath as Hermione held hers. He opened his mouth to speak…

'I'm sorry I went out with Lavender.'

Hermione had to fight back a laugh. After everything they'd been through, Ron and Lavender's ridiculous snog-athon of a relationship seemed like the most stupid thing in the world.

'Honestly, Ron! That doesn't matter anymore!'

'And I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball earlier than I did,' he added apologetically.

'Ron, that was three years ago!' Said Hermione, in an incredulous voice.

'I know, I just always felt bad about those things, but was… erm…'

'Too proud to say?' said Hermione with a smirk.

'Something like that…' he mumbled.

Hermione giggled, 'Anything else you want to apologise for before I sort you out?'

'Wish I'd never left you and Harry.' He said sadly, regret in his eyes.

Hermione's heart softened even more towards him. 'I know you do Ron, and you're forgiven. You have more than made up for it!'

He grinned weakly, 'the kiss was that good, eh?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I meant destroying the Horcrux, saving Harry and then rescuing me from Bellatrix.'

'But the kiss wasn't bad either?'

'Oh shut up, you're distracting me! I need to think what to do.'

He smiled and closed his eyes. Beads of sweat had begun to make their way down his face, which was looking rather grey.

Right, she thought to herself, treatment for shock… She remembered what had been said in the book as if the pages were before her.

_Before administering any potions, treat any wounds that may be causing blood loss, especially on the head. After this, give the patient a potion to either raise or cool body temperature depending on the fever exhibited. Good treatments are pepper-up potion, or frigolous tincture. After this, they may need a blood replenishing potion if blood loss is the cause of shock. For emotional shock, a calming draught will reduce anxiety and hyperventilation. All patients will require an invigoration draught, which will help with energy and strength. For potion ingredients, please see appendix._

Luckily, she had made sure she was well prepared for minor illnesses and injuries, and all the potions mentioned were commonplace. It would be pretty simple to get Ron back on his feet again. She patted Ron lightly on the hand to attempt to wake him up slightly.

'Ok Ron, don't close your eyes…'

'Sleepy…' he murmured.

'Tough,' she said, but not unkindly, 'do you have any cuts anywhere, Ron?'

'Dunno… can't feel much.'

'There's blood in your hair…' She noted, seeing the congealed dark red of blood amidst his dishevelled flaming hair.

'Yeah… got hit by a falling rock.' He replied absently.

Hermione looked at the cut just above his right ear. It seemed pretty minor. She cleaned it and healed it in an instant. She then used the summoning charm to gather all the medicinal potions she had in her little beaded bag, forgetting how many she had packed, but it was a lot. She decided Ron didn't need a blood replenishing potion, he wasn't badly injured. She gave him the frigolous tincture to bring down his temperature. He pulled a face but as he opened his mouth to complain, she tipped a small amount of the calming draught down his throat.

'Pff! Hermione!' He spluttered, 'That wasn't fair!' He wiped the drops of potion from around his mouth, 'Bloody hell!'

'They seem to be working, you're already getting back to your old self,' she said drily, her eyes glinting in amused disapproval of the curse words.

'Well if you'd just given me a minute!'

'We don't have time to waste!'

'I can take my own… pfhtht!' he coughed as Hermione had taken the opportunity to give him a portion of the invigoration draught, 'Hey!'

'Ok, I admit, that time was just for fun,' she said, giggling at the expression on his face.

'Hmph!' He exclaimed, 'Are you done now?'

She smiled and kissed his forehead quickly, 'Think so.'

Ron blushed crimson and mumbled something incoherent. Hermione blushed too, but smiled at him, glad he was a normal, well… Ron-like colour again.

'So what's the plan now?' He said.

'Keep looking for Harry, I suppose.'

They set off again down the halls of Hogwarts, shoulders brushing. Ron tentatively took hold of her hand, and she smiled up at him. He blushed faintly, but looked quite proud of himself really.

They wandered for a while, focusing on the seriousness of their situation, but also stealing glances at each other and smiling. The new ground was uncertain, and seemed to involve a lot of blushing and shifty glances, but they were both extremely pleased with the new development.

'How much longer of the hour have we got left?' asked Ron after a while.

'Fifteen minutes.' Replied Hermione.

'Blimey… ' Ron whispered, 'Perhaps we should head back to the Great Hall… We'll all want to be together when… when it starts again…'

Hermione nodded in response, and they picked their way back through the destroyed castle hallways. They were almost back to the Great Hall when it happened. His horrible, booming voice shook the walls of the castle and the hearts of everyone within it.

'_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone.'_

The voice of Voldemort was still echoing malevolently through the castle, saying more, but Hermione didn't hear it. As one, she and Ron ran towards the entrance of the castle, towards the source of the voice. She couldn't believe it, and she wouldn't until she had proof. She ran as she never had before, holding Ron's hand tight in hers. She heard a thundering noise from the great hall; all the abled bodied people were doing the same as her and Ron. Everyone was rushing to the entrance of Hogwarts to see if it was true, and if it was, to gather for the last battle. She caught site of Ginny rushing past her, flaming hair trailing behind her, her eyes distraught and disbelieving.

A crowd had emerged from the Forbidden Forest, moving towards the entrance of the school. Death eaters headed by Voldemort and Nagini, and the chained figure of Hagrid carrying a body, a body that looked sickeningly familiar.

The throng of people who had rushed from the Great Hall stopped dead, and then the screaming began. It took her a while to realise that her and Ron's voices were mingling with the others, calling his name, wishing it not to be true.

'SILENCE!' Voldemort yelled, and silence was forced upon them. Tears streamed down Hermione's face. Ginny was shuddering next to her. Voldemort was talking again, but she wouldn't hear his words. She just stared at Harry's body that had now been laid on the grass, hopeless, nauseating grief washing over her.

'He beat you!' Cried Ron next to her, the loyalty of his words to Harry and Hogwarts breaking the silencing charm, and everyone began yelling and screaming at Voldemort again. She gripped Ron's hand tighter. She couldn't lose anyone else tonight. She would not. Determination burned within her like fire, and she saw it in the eyes of everyone around her. They weren't going down that easily. If Harry was dead, they were going to make sure it was not in vain.

She felt a figure rush past her, and saw Neville make his way towards Voldemort, hate etched across his features. Bellatrix identified him do Voldemort mockingly; but Voldemort simply smiled and spoke to him, trying to coerce him into joining them.

Hermione focussed as Neville spoke.

'I'll join you when Hell freezes over,' said Neville coldly, 'Dumbledore's Army!' He cried, and Hermione, Ron and all those around them cheered in response.

Hermione's ears still felt rather fuzzy; she couldn't hear what Voldemort was saying, but the next thing she knew, Neville seemed to have been petrified, and he was wearing the sorting hat, which burst into flames. She screamed, so many emotions issuing from her; hate, rage, fear, grief. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to act. Ron and she moved at the same time, charging forward, along with everyone else, and the fighting broke out again. Centaur's emerged from the forest, Grawp was screaming for Hagrid, flinging death eaters left and right, curse spells flew from every direction. And inexplicably, Neville had the sword of Gryffindor. Before she had time to register the surprise she felt, Neville had darted towards Voldemort, swung the sword and Nagini was no more.

Hagrid suddenly yelled 'WHERE'S HARRY!', and Hermione looked at the spot in the ground where he had been. He wasn't there. In that moment, she knew he was alive. She laughed with happiness and jumped on Ron, who picked her up in his arms and swung her around and around in a circle as the battle raged around them. He put her down and they met each other's eyes for a second. They could win this. They would.

And with that, they began to fight, back to back, more fiercely than they ever had in their lives, firing curses in every direction and covering each other. Hermione felt untouchable with him next to her, and she fought to protect the boy she loved, and knew he was doing the same.


	18. After the Battle

**Chapter 18: After the Battle**

**This is set after the battle when Harry has left for the Gryffindor common room, and I assumed Ron and Hermione would want some alone time…**

* * *

Hermione watched Harry walk away from the Headmaster's office, looking exhausted, battered and miserable. She sighed. It was over, and that was an immense relief, but the cost was so great that none of them would feel happiness for a while.

Ron was very quiet next to her, and she knew that he too was thinking over the events of the night, the victory, the touching unity against evil, and the people they had lost. The memories of the night wanted to make her laugh with extreme happiness, cry with inconsolable grief, and thank every person who had helped them get this far, at such a painful price.

Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, James & Lily, Snape, Colin Creevey, Regulus, Cedric, Bathilda, Fred…

Her eyes began to burn and she chanced a glance at Ron, silent tears were already coursing down his cheeks. She couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a loud, grief-stricken sob, she flung herself at him again, and they both crumpled in a heap on the floor, crying on each other without even attempting to hide it.

There was nothing she could say to comfort him, nothing she could think of to comfort herself, and not having an antidote for his pain made her cry even harder. Her heart was breaking, yet she knew it was nothing to what he was feeling; it was devastation so intense that she didn't know how they would carry on.

Hermione forced herself to be strong, to be more than a crying mess for Ron, because she knew he needed her right now. So she sat up slightly and tried her best to swallow her sobs.

She sat there on the stone floor of the office, cradling his head in her arms and let him cry, choking anguished sobs that tore at her heart. He was clutching at her like she was a lifeline, the only thing he had left to cling to. The desperation and vulnerability that he was showing her was almost too much for her to bear.

But she had to bear it, she had to be there for him when he was at his weakest point, it was not about her feelings at this moment. He had lost a brother, a brother who was always ready to make you either smile or cringe with embarrassment, but who had always stood by loyally and protectively, and been willing to help in any way he could.

They wept with each other for what seemed like forever, until they couldn't cry anymore, and eventually they slowly sat up and met each other's gaze.

Ron's face was red, swollen, tear streaked and utterly despondent, and Hermione didn't think he'd ever looked more beautiful. She gently stroked the tears off his cheeks and stared at his red eyes.

'It's OK,' she whispered tearfully.

It wasn't. Nothing was OK, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him, and what she meant by those two words was deeper than she could ever describe. She meant that she would be there always, she meant that he was allowed to grieve, she meant that wherever he went from now, she would follow.

She meant that she loved him.

Ron laid his head on her shoulder and stared blankly at the wall.

'Thank you…' He said in a low, hollow voice.

They sat next to each other, Ron's head still resting on her shoulder and their fingers entwined. How long they remained like that, Hermione would never know, she would always just remember it as the most wonderful yet terrible moment of her life.

Eventually Ron broke the silence. He lifted his head and looked at her with a piercing melancholy gaze that she swore could see right through to her soul.

'I love you.'

Hermione smiled at him as she felt a ripple of ecstatic happiness beneath the smothering sorrow.

'I love you too.'

Ron gave her a watery grin; he looked a little bit like his old self. He leant inwards slowly and softly kissed her. It was completely different from their excited, ardent, adrenaline fuelled kiss in the middle of the battle. It was slow and full of inquisitive adoration. They knew now that they had all the time in the world, and they were going to make the most of it.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies as close to each other as it was possible to be. She reciprocated and tangled her hands in his hair, tugging him deeper into the kiss, pouring every emotion she was feeling into it. It was a sweet relief, like an extraction of poison, and the hopelessness of the moment seemed to lessen.

Eventually, Ron broke away from her and gave a sad smile.

'It's all over.' He said.

'It is,' agreed Hermione, 'and I never want to go camping again for the rest of my life'

Ron chuckled, 'You know, it would have been so different if I hadn't sat next to Harry on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.'

'And if you and Harry hadn't locked that troll in the girl's toilets I might still hate you.' She smiled.

'Ah, to have had a quiet life.' Said Ron.

'I wouldn't change any of it.' She whispered.

'Neither would I.' He mumbled back.

She smiled and kissed him again, and the war torn brokenness of humanity was temporarily forgotten.

When they broke apart, flushed and smiling, it actually seemed like the world could go on.


	19. Epilogue

**Hi everyone, I know, I know, I've been very annoying with the picking up and dropping of this fic, but I thought it needed some proper rounding off. Also, this chapter gives me a chance to reorder everything into the right order! For old readers, thanks for coming back and sticking with me. For new readers, thanks for reading to the end! I have loved writing this fic and getting all your reviews and opinions, and thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for missing moments, you're all so lovely!**

**This epilogue is my own epilogue, not based on the one in the book – I kind of wanted to stick to the teenage Ron and Hermione that we all know and love – I also know how to write them better than their mature selves! Just a side note; at one point in this it may seem like things are going to get naughty – I promise they don't! So feel free to read and don't worry!**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

The sun arose over Hogwarts differently that day; somehow brighter and more illuminating. The first sunlight shone through the cracks in the walls, it reflected ethereally off the shards of glass that littered the ground, and it dulled the smouldering embers that were all that remained of evil curses. The great hall had become a memorial tribute area for the dead, and shrouded bodies lay neatly side by side, the rays highlighting them in banded colours through the remains of the stain glass windows.

The survivors of the battle of Hogwarts were a sorry looking bunch. People had conjured up beds in classrooms and corridors, and had passed out from exhaustion and relief. The injured spilled out of the hospital wing, and a few dishevelled looking healers moved quietly amongst them all. Many witches and wizards were just sat where they had stood hours earlier, looking shellshocked and exhausted.

Ron and Hermione were not amongst the crowd though. They, along with the students of Hogwarts, had returned to the house dormitories, almost as if it had just been the end to another school day. The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly undamaged. If it weren't for the state of its occupants, the battle might not have happened.

Neville sat in a squishy armchair, staring with an empty gaze into the fireplace, absently holding the sword of Gryffindor. Harry had gone up to bed, and had literally collapsed with exhaustion seconds afterwards. Hermione had checked on him, and had seen Ginny go up the stairs soon afterwards. She knew he was in good hands. The rest of the Weasley family had accompanied Ginny, Ron and George to the Gryffindor common room. Arthur had put the inconsolable Molly and George to sleep with a sneaky dreamless sleep potion that he had hidden in glasses of water. He sat on the sofa with his wife's head in his lap, stroking her hair sadly and staring blankly out of the window with bloodshot eyes. Charlie, Bill and Percy had all conjured beds for themselves, although none were asleep. Various other Gryffindors were around; those who had not yet overcome the shock enough to walk up the stairs to their beds, or didn't want to face the empty beds of their friends they knew waited for them in their dorms.

Hermione was sat in her favourite squishy armchair, her legs curled up to her body and her arms hugging herself. Ron was perched on the arm of the same chair, his arm resting comfortingly around her shoulders, and his other hand gently stroking her knee. Odd tears still escaped from his eyes, but the shock meant he still wasn't feeling the loss of his brother fully. Hermione caught his eye occasionally, and they would exchange small smiles.

Some time passed and no one moved or said anything. The silence was only broken by occasional stifled sobs and grief stricken sighs from various occupants of the common room. Eventually, as the dawn fully broke and the sun shone intensely through the windows, people started to go to their beds or fall asleep; exhaustion finally overcoming shock and grief. Soon, only Ron and Hermione remained awake.

Ron stood from his perch on the chair arm and proffered a hand to Hermione, staring at her completely openly; no embarrassed looking away or confused frustration there. It was new, she liked it. She took his hand without questioning him, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, and led her up the staircase to the boys dormitory.

She followed him without thinking about it. It seemed completely natural that they weren't going to part now, for sleep or anything else. They entered the dorm; Ron and Harry's beds were still there, just as they had always been, looking comfy and inviting. Harry and Ginny lay together on Harry's bed. They hadn't even bothered to draw the curtains. Harry had clearly fallen on the bed and passed out, and Ginny had curled in next to him; her left arm was sprawled across his chest protectively. They were both fast asleep.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh of relief, and tugged Hermione to sit down next to him. She did so as Ron began untying his shoe laces. She took off the big jumper she was wearing; an old one of Ron's, and kicked off her boots. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, possibly for days on end, with him by her side. Once Ron had removed his trainers, he sat back up and stared at her with that intense gaze again. He opened his arms to her, and that was all the invitation she needed. She flung herself into his chest and felt those strong arms close around her, and they both fell back onto to the bed, scooching up so their heads reached the pillows. Hermione closed her eyes languidly as Ron pressed a kiss to her grubby forehead, still holding her tightly, and they could both feel sleep approaching rapidly.

'This is it now, you know?' mumbled Ron into her mane of bushy hair.

'I know.' Said Hermione sleepily.

'I'll be with you forever.'

'I know.'

Ron gave a deep contented sigh, and Hermione could feel the ghost of a grin on his face as he pressed their heads closer together.

'I hope you know what you've let yourself in for.' He murmered, right next to her ear.

She smiled drowsily, and let out a little laugh.

'I know.' She said with conviction, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

Ron hummed in approval, and she smiled in response. They both fell asleep as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky; it was the dawning of a new day.

**The End.**


End file.
